This invention relates to pseudo-random number generators. This invention is a non-recursive generator of pseudo-random numbers.
In particular, the present invention employs a systolic multiplier in order to generate particular random numbers in a sequence of random numbers. These random numbers need not necessarily be generated in strictly sequential order one after another, and that is the reason for referring to this as a non-recursive generator of random numbers. Known to applicant in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,174, issued Dec. 15, 1970 to D. E. Knuth, which shows a random number generator based on a shift register where each successive random number is generated by a shift function of the shift register.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,781, issued Apr. 28, 1981, shows a pseudo-random number generator and describes implementation using a shift register and a feedback method to implement a particular primitive polynomial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,051, issued May 6, 1980, shows a particular implementation of a shift register using linear feedback in order to implement a random number generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,749 shows another implementation of a shift register with feedback for implementing a pseudo-random number generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,168 issued Oct. 12, 1976 shows a pseudo-random number generator in which a shift register, having a small number of outputs, is provided with means for coupling to various combinational logic units so that multiple random bits may be generated and selected simultaneously.
None of this prior art directly anticipates the present invention which is based on a multiplication technique for generating pseudo-random numbers.